They Tried to Save the World
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [drabble collection] [01] None of them thought they'd find themselves doing such a thing. Or succeeding. But they did.
1. Taichi

**A/N:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, B10 – write a collection of drabbles under 200 words.

* * *

**They Tried to Save the World  
1\. Taichi**

He'd never thought he'd devote himself so completely to saving the world. He was the type of guy, after all, who tried to look after his little sister and failed every now and then and got a nasty slap in the face for his failure, or played soccer taking more risks than strictly necessary to confuse everyone, opponents and fellow teammates included, and come away with a string decisive win at the end instead of one drowning in doubt.

He couldn't take those risks with people's lives at stake. But he learnt how he could fight, and protect, without doubt.


	2. Yamato

**They Tried to Save the World  
2\. Yamato**

He never thought he'd be the type of guy who could open his heart up to an entire world.

He could barely open it up to his family, after all. Let along seven people who were practically strangers, and a whole bunch of other beings that weren't even _people_ – but that was one of the things that had others in a knot but he could take in stride. The species didn't matter. Or whatever level was above that.

It was the companionship. The close bonds. The responsibility. The emotions.

But saving the world was also a process of teaching him to open up to the world.


	3. Sora

**They Tried to Save the World  
3\. Sora**

She never thought she'd have such weight on her shoulders again. She'd had it once. She'd failed. She'd lost that privilege.

And yet, there she was again. One of eight. One of a team, with an important part to play.

It frightened her. Too often, she thought she would fail.

But she didn't. Because she had the team. Her friends – or even closer to that.

But she'd had those before and she'd failed.

It was a heavy weight.

But she fought that. She tried so hard not to fail. Maybe too hard. For a little bit, she lost heart. But she got it back. And saved the world.


	4. Koushiro

**They Tried to Save the World  
4\. Koushiro**

He never thought he'd be in a position where he was saving the world.

He was just one of many, after all. Not insignificant, but a small part of a much greater machine. A part that might be important, but the machine would still run without it.

Afterwards, he had to re-evaluate and consider he might be one of the more integral parts. A part that, if removed, meant the machine could _not_ still run.

And he had to consider that the machine that was the world wasn't so predictable either.

There was no manual for saving the world. He learnt to go along with that.

He thought he did a passable job at it too.


	5. Mimi

**They Tried to Save the World  
5\. Mimi**

She didn't think she'd ever be a part of something so big. Something that demanded so much…responsibility. She'd always thought she'd drift through life and let others save the world…if the world ever needed saving in her lifetime.

But then fate plucked her out from the crowd and dumped her there – where she did need to save the world.

She was frightened at first. She felt weak. But she had support: friends, that became even stronger friends.

And she got stronger too. Strong enough so that she could fight, when she needed to. Strong enough so that she could hold back her tears when it mattered.

Strong enough so that she could stand there, with the others, and fight for the world.


	6. Jyou

**They Tried to Save the World  
6\. Jyou**

He didn't think he could handle it, at first.

It had been hard enough handling his tiny little group at camp. The world was far bigger, far more complicated.

But he wasn't alone in it this time. He was the eldest, the one who had to keep an eye on the others – but they kept an eye on him too. It was a two way street. Not like upper and underclassman, or teacher and student.

He learned to be supported as well as support. And that worked well. It was less pressure. They could do it together. All of them.

And they did do it, in the end. Together.


	7. Takeru

**They Tried to Save the World  
7\. Takeru**

At the beginning, he always had that feeling he was only slowing the others down. He was the youngest of all of them, with the smallest Digimon…and, even now, they hadn't been able to digivolve into Adult level.

And then there were other limitations as well, like he needed more sleep, more rest, couldn't walk as fast or as far as the others, and everyone always had to look out for him because he was just the little kid of the group…

They were encouraging though, saying they'd get there in the end, that _he'd _get there – and grow up.

And he did. And not a moment too soon as well. In time to tip the scales in their favour. That important role.


	8. Hikari

**They Tried to Save the World  
8\. Hikari**

She was the latecomer, the late bloomer. But she still had a role to play in saving the world: an important part.

She'd thought she was too young to think about saving the world, let along play a part.

And she felt young and inexperienced, but she felt safe as well. Because her big brother was there. Because she had an angel protector. Because the others were there too: all of them strong, all of them experienced.

She was safe with the rest of them. And she was important. That was why she was there.

Sometimes, she thought her inexperience would hold them up. Slow them down. Or her youth. Or her weak body that dragged them into the city that one time.

But they all happened for a reason, set the stage. And it all worked out in the end.


End file.
